


Lasting Bonds

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Digimon Wonderswan Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo thinks about his role as a Chosen Child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [waiting for the adventure](http://waiting-for-the-adventure.tumblr.com/) countdown on Tumblr.

Lasting Bonds

“Baby Flame!” The small fireball from Agumon set the gathered wood aflame in an instant, and Ryo sighed as he sat down beside the campfire. The other Digimon who had joined them were off gathering food for both themselves and Ryo, so the forest clearing was quiet.

Catching sight of the Digivice clipped to the strap of his bag, he removed it and ran his thumb around the edge of the screen. Gennai had said something about Agumon evolving with this...

“Agumon, what did Gennai mean when he said Taichi-kun used this to make you evolve?”

“Us Digimon have the ability to change our form and grow stronger,” Agumon explained, waving a claw at the Digivice. “It normally takes a long time, but Taichi can use that to speed up the process. Unlike normal evolution, it’s only temporary, and I usually return to this Child stage afterwords.”

“I see..thank you.” Giving the Digimon a smile, Ryo returned the Digivice to his bag and stared at the flickering flames. He wished he could make Agumon evolve too, since not only would it help defeat their enemies faster, it would make him feel more like he belonged here. Sure, he had been chosen by Agumon to help save the Taichi and the others, but it wasn’t the same. Borrowed Digivice, borrowed partner...he was even building a borrowed army of sorts.

“Ah, the others are back! Dinner time!” Ryo turned to look as Agumon ran off towards the returning Digimon, he mood lifting slightly at they laughed at something. The friendship he felt towards Agumon definitely wasn’t borrowed, and that was something he would always treasure. He may not have the power to make Agumon evolve, but he was determined to do all he could to defeat Millenniummon and save both Taichi and the Digital World.


End file.
